Silver Passage
by Rana Ninque
Summary: Katya is an almost normal girl from Boston. Her family has gone through a lot. But when Katya finds herself in ME: she must journey to the darkest land to save the Queen of Gondor, and to save her family. (Yes I know the girl falling into Middle-Earth has
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Katya laid in bed listening to her sister Vera's quiet sobs as her own tears streamed down her cheek. Katya knew that Vera tried to keep her feelings inside but that was what Katya was good at. Katya also knew the reason Vera was crying was because Vera's best friend Vasilisa had recently been diagnosed with cancer. Suddenly Katya couldn't stand it any longer. She grabbed her backpack and crept out the door. Katya knew that Vera heard her and only pretended to be asleep. It was one of those sisterly things.

Outside the wind blew rain and sleet everywhere. It was hard to make it, but Katya kept going till she reached the little batch of trees that were so thick she didn't feel a drop of rain.

Here she let her tears run free. She sat with her back against a giant elm for about a half hour with large teardrops flowing out of her eyes. Finally she sat up and looked around her. The rain had calmed to a gentle trickle. Her house could not be seen through the rain and trees. She could however see lights coming from the house next door. But then again, she could not have seen that because the nearest house to hers was nearly two miles away. Katya blinked, but the lights were still there. Then suddenly she could hear voices; to make things worse, they were quite near and the lights were getting nearer._ Oh dear _Katya thought frightfully _the rain must have muffled the noise till now. They probably heard me cry and now they've come to check the noise out. But who are they?_ Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. That was terrifying, but what was more terrifying than that was the monsters by whom she was grabbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Aragorn frowned at his shadow. Nothing seemed to go his way. He knew he had been walking for a long time, but he could not tell what time it was. He had promised Elladan that if he was not in Rivendell by the eleventh hour of the sun (which we now call four-o-clock) then Elladan should begin the mission alone and never expect to see Aragorn again. _Do I have time to stop and rest for a little while? _He thought. _Based on recent luck, No. _Nothing had gone right for a long time.

The first thing to happen was the sudden arrival of an army of creatures in Ithillien. They where spotted unfortunately by a group of fierce teenagers who had been hunting there, fortunately the teenagers were unhurt. But they didn't recognize just what these monsters were; but Aragorn feared that these creatures were something that had not been seen for the last eighteen years, since the War of the Ring, something called Orcs. About the same time Arwen had been preparing to visit her grandfather, Celeborn who still dwelt in Lorien even though Galadriel had left several years back, sixteen to be exact. Arwen had thought about not going so that she could help with the search for these things (not because of her own safety Aragorn had noticed bitterly) but had decided to go in the end (much from Aragorn's desire for her to go on this trip, which he later regretted terribly). Three days after she rode away he got the word from a man from the near village in Stonewaln Valley that Arwen, his wife was seen being attacked by what the elders had called _yrch _in the elvish tongue or orcs in Common Speech. They had tried to rescue her but it was to late; by the time the people of the village could get out there in any strength, the battle was over and the Queen of Gondor was missing. They could not find her body making them believe that she was not dead but captured (which in Aragorn's mind made perfect sense. After all, it was hard to think something better for offering in return for alliance. Especially when they wander right into their hands).

Since that day, which was three weeks ago, nobody had seen Aragorn. In truth, nobody knew that he was no longer in Gondor, let alone that Arwen was supposedly captured and Aragorn was out looking for her.

_Elladan will start the journey without me if I don't hurry. _Aragorn thought. So he set out once again.

The last thing he wanted to hear was shouting, much less orcs shouting, but of course like always these days shouting was exactly what he heard.

_Oh great _he thought sarcastically _just what I wanted. _It appeared that Eru heard him and decided to just make it worse. There came a loud scream of pain through the air. To add to that, it was a female voice crying out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Katya woke with her head pounding._ I must have fallen asleep out here and hit my head on a rock._ She thought. Her next thought was the realization that she did not recognize the trees around her. Katya groaned and sat up. Then she wished she hadn't. She was surrounded by monster like creatures. Several of them. They grinned evilly at her. One of them came over to her. "Of edrs fektor." It said. " What!" she cried frightened. It just grinned again and said in its strange awful language " Re edr gont." With that he turned and said something to his companions and they dragged her off the ground. One pulled out a long whip, which they intended to use on her. Now Katya did not normally scream but one lick of the whip and she could hardly suppress herself. The creatures stopped when that happened and looked delighted.

Evidently most people didn't scream with just that. Then one shouted at the others. "Edr fianre! Tome ledo foodom sofe lend galle vixley!" He (at least Katya thought it was a male) said nastily. Then the things started to shout at each other. Katya saw her chance but she was afraid to take it. _What do I do? _She asked herself. Then without another moment of hesitation she ran. And as she ran she had no idea that a man had just come into the clearing and realized that he was to late to save the girl who screamed.

Translations from Orkish 

Edr- you

Of-so

Fektor-awake 

Re-don't

Gont-worry

Fianre-Idiots

Tome-we

Ledo-are

Foodom-supposed

Sofe-to

Lend-keep

Galle-safe

Vixley-girl

I had to totally make this up. Not real Orkish

.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I hope you are still reading this! Chapter Four 

Elladan sat on his father's meeting porch. Staring out thinking about past when the whole family was together. He remembered sitting on this very porch listening to his father lecture him and his brother for teasing their sister, and Arwen for pouring pig-slop on them afterwards. Elladan smiled. He could not help himself. It was hard not to remember how Arwen had taken all her father's lecturing and punishment without complaint (very lady-like) and then later pushed him in horse manure. It was the first time he had smiled since he had heard that the very same girl had been kidnapped by orcs.

Elladan sighed. _I wonder where Aragorn is. _He thought. He looked up at the sun. It was shining at about the ninth hour (two-o-clock). _If he's not here in two hours I've got to go on with the search._ Elladan thought.

He could feel something drawing near. He could not tell what it was though he was almost positive was not an elf. _Oh help me some one please! Oh please help me! _He could feel the thoughts of the other creature. Aragorn? What could be wrong? Elladan looked out on the fair land. What he saw with his keen elvish eyes made him leap out of his chair and fly down the steps. Whatever this creature was it had entered Rivendell.

"Elladan! Are you still here?!" Elladan smiled with relief. Aragorn was here at last.

"She was running into Rivendell when we found her." Elladan told Aragorn five minutes later. "We don't know where she came from or who she is. As soon as I came to her she just passed out. It appeared to be from weariness, but after I brought her here I found these." He pointed to the long recent welts running down her back. We found her about a half hour ago." Aragorn sighed. He knew now the answer to many questions yet he still found more questions to yet be answered. "Now I understand. I knew a little of this story before you told me of her. Now you have confirmed my suspicions and fears with these welts." He grimaced and continued. " When I was walking here I heard a scream. I tried to find her but I got there seconds too late. I found nothing but orcs. I'm glad she got away alive, it's not often that happens, but still I only hope she will die sooner if she is not going to live long." Orcs." Elladan repeated. "Well we should go and leave the healers to do their work." And so they went.

Aragorn sat silent at the feast that was prepared by the elves of Elrond's household, no wait Elladan's household. It had been Elladan's for the last sixteen years, since the Lord Elrond rode away. The feast was a farewell to Elladan mostly since they very rarely did not see him but also to the king. He was worried about this girl who was she? She was very odd that was for sure but there was something else. He could feel evil ON her but no evil IN her. Even stranger was that it was almost a familiar evil but not quite. And he could not remember what it was he recognized. Elladan noticed Aragorn's silence and it disturbed him greatly. " Aragorn? What is wrong?" Elladan asked. "It is nothing Elladan. I'm just trying to figure something out." Aragorn replied. Elladan knew he would not get any more out of Aragorn until he had totally figured out his mystery and then if he asked he would hear it in full. But if it was really important (which it too often was) then Aragorn would come running up to him as soon as he figured it out and tell him all about it. Elladan smiled, excused himself and left. As he went through the hall way he heard Aragorn follow the suite and leave through another door. Elladan smiled, he knew now where Aragorn was going and what he was up to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

" Don't know what to do." " It is strange." "Aragorn! Do you think?" "Hush Elladan. Don't you see she is moving?" It was true the girl had begun to awake. Katya did not know what to think when she woke. At first she thought she was still dreaming but then the voices grew stronger, louder, and more defined. Finally she decided she had to open her eyes. Two men where sitting beside her with concerned faces. One had shoulder length hair that was wavy and dark. The other also had dark hair but his was slightly lighter and fell almost to his waist. It was also wavy but less so.

"Who are you?" Katya asked immediately. "My name is Estel." Aragorn responded, using his childhood name. Elladan looked at Aragorn. The name brought more memories. Then Elladan turned back towards the girl. " I am Elladan." It was Estel's turn to stare at his friend. He was shocked that Elladan trusted this girl who they both sensed had an evil aura about her. And Elladan on the other hand, wondered why Aragorn used that name.

"And who are you?" the man named Estel asked gently. She saw no reason not to trust this man. "My name is Katya, Katya Leonesky." "Katya. Do you feel up to answering a few questions?" Estel said. Katya paused trying to decide how she felt. "I think so. On the condition that you would answer a few for me." Katya replied. "Okay." Estel began. "Were are you from?" "Near Boston, Massachusetts." Estel hesitated. Where in the Middle-Earth was that? "You know America?" Maybe she wasn't in America anymore. "UmÉ No not exactly." He said. "Wait hold on where exactly am I?" Katya asked. Estel looked uneasily at Elladan. " In Rivendell." Elladan said fearlessly. For some strange reason he did not fear this girl even though he could feel the evil calling more strongly than ever now. "Excuse me?" "Rivendell." "I'm sorry I do not know where that is." " It is just south of the Ettenmoors (the troll's homeland), west of the Misty Mountains, east of the Weather Hills, and north of Gondor." Katya thought that he had gone mad. "Are you all right?" she asked. "Yes. Why?" "You were talking gibberish." She said carefully. After all it could have been more than just a one time fit. "I was?" Elladan looked at Estel who shook his head. "What did I say?" He questioned Katya. "Something like Entey moors, and River dwell, and Condor." Elladan laughed a clear friendly beautiful laugh. "Ettenmoors, Rivendell, and Gondor. But pray, tell me how you do not know of Gondor above all but also Rivendell and the Ettenmoors." "I've never heard of them that's how. Now _PLEASE_ tell me where River dwell is." Katya said. How could she humiliate herself in front of this strange beautiful creature? She thought of him as a creature because it had become clear even though he tried to conceal it that he was not an ordinary human. He laughed again and said. "Yes. Rivendell is in Ruh Duar and Wait!" He held up his hand to silence her. "Ruh Duar is in the Middle-Earth." How this girl could grow up not knowing that her world was called Middle-Earth was just one more question to be answered later. "So. Your name is Katya Leonesky, which is strange to me, you come from a place near _Boston, _which is also unheard of here, and you have never heard of the Middle-Earth in which you surely were born and raised. Now answer one more thing for me and then you may go free. What is this evil power I feel on you? "I...I don't know." She stuttered. What could he be talking about? "You know exactly what I mean. You must, I mean," Elladan was very confused. He needed time to collect himself, too much had happened for his easy going self. "I have no idea what you are talking about. What sort of evil?" Estel gave her a very small smile. "Don't worry Katya you are very tired right now. You need rest; Elladan and I will leave you till tomorrow. Elladan?" Elladan sat with his eyes closed as if in a trance and when he turned and saw him Estel froze and stared at Elladan while Katya looked back and forth between them through more and more closed eyes. Then just as she almost fell into a deep sleep, she was awakened by a low voice. "Katya." Elladan said. "What is it that lies hidden in your pocket at this very moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Katya could hear singing. Suddenly all she wanted to do was listen to the voice. _Come, come with me, put the Ring on you finger. Come, come, come, come. You can trust me. I will be your friend from here onward. I know your pain. Come I will heal you._

_Katya? Come back. Where are you Katya? Katya! Take it of your finger! Katya!_

_Estel? Is that you? Estel I'm sorry I really don't think I want to go back. Thank you for taking such good care of me but you never would understand me the way she does.___

_ I don't need to. Katya. She is evil. I know who she is. She will not be there. There will not be any one good when you reach you destination. She is taking you to Mordor where your father's ring will be taken away. Your voice is getting fainter Katya. Come back to the light!_

_How did you know about my ring? _

_I'm inside your mind as you are in mine. That is how She knew of it too. Do you want to leave your sister and father to die without you? Katya. This world's and your world's survival depends on you._

_Can't I come back later?_

_No._

_Come. _

_I'm really sorry I can't._

_KATYA! _

Katya sat gripping her ring that she had been pulling out of her pocket in one hand and in the other she had clenched into a fist. Estel sat on the floor sweat poring down his forehead. Elladan sat confused as he dropped her hand that he had been holding.

"What happened?" Katya asked. "You were trying to go to Mordor." Elladan said, "Where is that?" "It is an evil country far away from here." " That is good news. That it is far away from here I mean. Have you ever been there?" Elladan shook his head. He had been on the border dozens of times but he never actually passed through the Black Gate. Estel went pale. Elladan knew he was thinking of another person who until recently had never passed through the Black Gate. "Estel? Are you all right?" Estel pulled out of his reverie. "Yes I'm fine. I have been to Mordor, yes." Katya watched him a moment longer before she felt the sleepiness that she had felt before Elladan told her to draw out the Ring. She yawned. Estel and Elladan saw and decided to let her rest. "I hope to see you in the morning then." Estel said and with that he got up bowed and left. Elladan stayed a moment longer then nodded his head and left. Katya was left to her worries and wonderings that were quickly consumed by sleep.

"What are we-" "Hush Elladan you and I need rest just as much as she does. Good Night and I don't want to find out that you weren't sleeping!" Aragorn was gone before Elladan could answer him.

The next morning Elladan did not see Aragorn at breakfast. He went to Aragorn's rooms later and did not find him there either. It was not till he went to the library. There he sat with his back toward Elladan and about seventy great old books and thirty scrolls scattered around him. "How is she?" Elladan asked softly not wanting to startle him. Since elves go light it was likely that Aragorn would not know that Elladan was here until this moment. "I have not seen her." Aragorn answered without even turning around. "How did you collect all these books and manage to start going through them all in a couple of hours?" Elladan asked suddenly suspicious. "I didn't." Aragorn said simply. " Aragorn." Elladan sounded very serious. Aragorn sighed. "I've been collecting these books since last night." "Talk about not sleeping. Here is an exact quote from your mouth 'and I don't want to find out you weren't sleeping!' you should talk." Elladan pronounced clearly irritated. "Shall we go see Katya?" "No. I need to find more information first. When she is ready she will talk." Aragorn replied. Elladan sighed. He felt sorry for the little girl. He could understand how she felt. Lost, alone, frightened, confused, and homesick. Aragorn would understand her from an outside point of view but never an inside; he had never given himself a chance to feel any fear or loneliness. Elladan however remembered the long years ago when he was just a child and not as strong willed as he was now when he thought he would never see his mother again, and when he was a stubborn teenager and watching his mother depart to the Grey Havens. It had taken all his strength not to cry in front of every one. Only sixteen years ago when his sister was already married and his father and brother sailed to the Havens where they would see Celebrian again and he never would.

Elladan then left Aragorn to finish his work. And went up to his own rooms. On his way he passed Katya's rooms. Elladan poked his head in. Katya sat talking to a Rivendell elf named Hatha. She seemed to be begging him. Hatha shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry miss, I don't think it is a good idea to go to the library at this point in your recovery without the Lord of Rivendell's permission." "Who is that? Maybe I should go meet Him." "Nay." Hatha laughed. "For if I am correct you have already met him." "Who is he? I have only met you, Elladan, and Estel. Estel could be it, he is very lordly." Hatha laughed again. " Yes he is. But it is not he. You did however say his name. It is Elladan." "Elladan! Who would have thought! Well I'm sure he will let me go." At that moment Elladan decided to come forth and let his presence be known. "Good Morning Katya! How are you today?" "Well actually I was sort of wondering if I couldÉumÉgo to the library or something like that." Katya answered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and rude. She decided to add to what she had said, lest he think her ungrateful. "I mean I feel kind of useless. If you know what I mean." Elladan laughed. "You are supposed to feel useless when you are hurt. But I know how you feel so yes you may go to the library or anywhere else you might want. In fact I will show you around if you like." "Oh thank you very much indeed! It would be very nice if you would do that!" Katya exclaimed joyously. "Okay then when you are ready come outside and I will be waiting for you." He said and with that he left her room and shut the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

"Davanha where is mom?" Maghadia asked her nurse. "Magha. You know that the Lady is visiting the Lord of the Wood." Davanha sighed. How many times would she have to tell this lie that Arwen was merely staying extra long in Lorien? "Yes but when is she coming home?" Maghadia asked impatiently. "I don't know why don't you ask you father?" Davanha could have kicked herself. That was another question Magha had been asking lately. Why could she not remember Aragorn wasn't here either? "Where is he?" "I do not know maybe some one else does." Davanha said. "I'll go ask them!" Magha said eagerly.

"Lothelia when is mom coming home?" Lothelia was the main royal horse groom. Lothelia shook her head and bent down to Magha's eye level. "Magha I really think I'm not the right person to tell you but maybe the Lady Eowyn will." "Thanks Lothelia but is something wrong?" "Yes." And Magha raced off to ask Davanha if she could ride with Eldarion to Ithilien.

"What! Why? Why in the world! No! I mean that's crazy! At this time? You were never interested before! Except to see the Lady Eowyn of course but still!" Magha rolled her eyes. At least Davanha was only raving, otherwise she may have not stood a chance. "Davanha." Her voice was sweet and begging. "You know mom and dad would like me to go." "Not in this scenario they would not!" "Well if you let me go and see Aunt Eowyn (A/N- I assumed Eowyn/Faramir and Aragorn/Arwen are good friends so their children must have grown up very connected to them though they probably did not call them aunt still they are here.) Then I will tell my parents, when I see them anyways, that you are such a good nurse and you should be paid more." Magha said in her sweetest most honeyed voice. "No. It has become to dangerous for a little girl to go out in to the wilderness with only a seventeen year old boy to watch over her." Davanha said calming down. Then she looked at Magha's disappointed face. " On a second thought maybe if you are very good I will not be as worried about you. All right. If you do exactly everything, Everything that you are told to do." "Oh thank you Davanha! Davanha sighed. What was going to happen to her if Aragorn came home with only two daughters to greet him?

"Eldarion." "What?" "I get to go with you when you go to Ithilien." "No way. You can't I mean first of all, it is way to dangerous. Did you hear about the orcs? There where armies of them up there and there are more stuff like that." Magha frowned "I thought you said orcs are imaginary." She said. " Every one thought so until recently there have been some sort of nasty creatures and I think they are orcs and I think dad thinks so to." Magha scowled. "And mom." Eldarion added swiftly. But to his surprise Magha's scowl only deepened. "What is wrong?" he asked finally. "Where are they?" Eldarion dropped the book he had been looking through to see if it was the one he was looking for. He did not know what to say. Shouldn't his sister at least know the truth about her own parents? What would happen really? Would she freak out? Would she take it like he had when he had first found out? Lip trembling holding so many tears inside but managing to fight them off then cry all night for so many long nights in a row?

" Maghi, this is going to be very hard for you to hear and even harder for me to tell. But here goes. Mom is cap... cap...captured." Magha cried out. "What do you mean? Where is she? Is she all right? When will she be rescued? Where is dad? Is he captured too?" "No, no, no. Okay. First question first. I mean she is captured. I have no idea if she is all right. I imagine not. I don't even know if she is alive. She is being looked for right now which is tied to you other question. Dad is the one looking for her. And last, no he is not captured at least as far as we know." Eldarion drew a deep breath. _Why did I tell her any of this?_ He wondered.

Magha was close to tears. "I guess I should go tell Davanha that I heard what I wanted to ask Aunt Eowyn from Eldarion. So I am not going to Ithilien after all.'' And she half cried, and half laughed as she ran down the hall. Eldarion looked after her not knowing whether the laugh was to hide her tears, or if part of what he called the famous hope of Maghi was returning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Katya wondered at everything in Elladan's house. It was rather big and had lots of paintings and gardens that were the most beautiful she had ever seen. "Wow." She said many times throughout.

"Well I hoped you enjoyed yourself." Elladan said at the end of the tour. "I did very much. Thank you." She began to fiddle with the Ring inside her pocket. Ever since she had found out he was the Elf-Lord of Rivendell she did not know quite what to say.

" Elves! Do you have pointy ears? And aren't elves small? Are there many of you?" she had said when she had found out. Elladan had laughed and pushed back some of his long brown hair to reveal a somewhat pointed ear. It wasn't however fully pointed, more leaf-shaped. "Where ever you come from it must be a land of much mirth." Elladan said. Katya laughed. And they continued on.

Now as Katya watched Elladan leave she began to fiddle even more. Then she slipped the ring on her finger and wandered into the library.

Here was yet another person she knew. Estel sat at a table with several books and scrolls about him. "Hello Estel." Katya said. "Hello Kat" He turned around and his smile turned to a look of shock when he saw her. "What is it?" She asked wondering. "Katya take it off!" He shouted. "Take what off?" she said. "The Ring!" he said. And then Katya realized that her ring had suddenly shrunk. "I...I can't." "What do you mean?" Then Katya became aware that she could hear singing. And she had been hearing it since she first started to fidget with the Ring.

"Aragorn." Estel started at the sound of his proper name. "Who is that singing?_ It is the voice of your Ring._ At that moment a lot of things happened. The Ring was rather than on her finger, it was suddenly lying in her open palm. Estel was sitting facing her with a pale and sweaty face. "What did you say?" he asked calmly. "I asked if you heard singing didn't I." "Yes I believe you did." He responded. "May I see your ring?" he asked. He knew he taking a rather large risk but he also knew he had to take some risks before the year was up. " Yes I suppose so." And she walked the short distance and turned her hand so the Ring fell into his awaiting palm.

_He could feel the power calling him. For him unlike Katya it told him to take it to Gondor and use it to fight off the orcs. A short quick vision filled his eyes. Gondor and the rest of the Middle-Earth had been saved from all danger and all evil was destroyed. The Ring also told him that it knew where the Lady Arwen was hidden. It said he could not find her without the help of the Ring._

_Then he could hear Arwen. She was clearly in much pain. What should he do? Here the One Ring of Power lying in his palm. Arwen needed him. So did the rest of the Middle-Earth. He had to help. But his instincts told him no. Where should he look?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

Frodo sat pondering as he often did these days. At the moment he wondered about Gandalf. Gandalf had ridden to another Haven than the one Frodo, Elrond, Elrohir, Celebrian, and Galadriel stayed in.

Before Frodo had left the Shire he had spoken to Gandalf, (the Shire is right next to the Straight Road which leads to the Havens) while he had been giving up on trying to translate a couple books.

**Flash Back**

**_I guess I'll just have to get Bilbo to help me when we see him at the Havens. _**_Frodo said with a smile while they where stopped at an inn for the night. **Hmm I wonder, Gandalf**__ said thoughtfully.** No I actually think you should leave them here in the care of Elladan. **__Gandalf said. **But whatever for Gandalf?**__ Gandalf hesitated. **Listen carefully and then don't tell a soul, I think, I'm not sure, that history is about to repeat itself. Even you have had a vague notion. **__Frodo looked surprised.** Well yes in a way I've wondered sometimes, but I'm sure it is nothing. **__Gandalf shook his head.** Never be so sure about anything. I know what I am saying. Too often I have been too sure, far too often. But I will tell you this. Elrond can read those and what Elrond can do at least one of his children can do. Whether it be Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, or Aragorn. So long as it is not Elrohir it will do much more good there than here. I know.**__ Frodo looked at Gandalf in surprise. ** You mean you have read these? **__Gandalf nodded, **what do they say?**__ He asked.** I will not translate them here however; it may very well be that you will learn over time. **__ Frodo wanted to scream out __No! Tell me Now!__ But of course he didn't. **In time you say, but when? **__Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment and thought.** When the days of the Middle Earth draws to a close a new hope shall arise even though none in the Middle-Earth have any hope left in their souls or bodies then you shall hear all the words of the books for you have not done every thing that they will need you for.**__I hate it when he talks like that. __Frodo thought. __Aragorn would say, "Talking in riddles again old friend?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Estel closed his eyes when he took her ring._ What is going on?_ She wondered. He seemed to be having a battle with himself. Katya did not know whether or not she should interrupt. After a long time of waiting he began to get paler and paler. "Estel? Are you alright?" Estel's head snapped up and his eyes were open very wide. "Katya. Do you realize you just saved the entire Middle Earth from destruction?" "I did?" Katya asked vaguely. "Yes. If you had not interrupted when you did I would have done something that would have destroyed everything." Then he looked at the Ring in his hand.

It was silver.

_How can this be? The Ring was gold._ He thought. "Katya has your ring always been silver?" He asked. "Yes. What sort of question is that?" Estel sighed. "These markings have always been there I assume?" Yes. I always assumed it was Chinese." "I assume you never leaned Chinessy?" He said faintly. "You're right. I don't even know what Chinessy is." "Whatever you said." He replied with a wave of his hand. Katya laughed. "Chinese? No I never learned that either." "Good because it is not Chinessy." Katya shrugged. " Okay, is it Japanese, Korean, or something like that?" "No. It is Black Speech, The current language of Mordor," "You mean this ring came from Mordor?" Estel frowned before continuing. "Yes I believe it did. I am not sure though." Estel sighed wearily. "Where did you get this Ring?" " My... my dad. He gave it to me when I was about four." It sounded like she had to choke the words out of her mouth. "What else happened when you were four?" Estel asked. "Nothing. You probably would not understand." She responded quickly, shaking her head. "I have gone through a lot more than I make clear Katya. Chances are that I have gone through very much the same thing." Katya took a deep breath and let out what she had been hiding from inside for so long. "When I was four, my mother died. On the very same day that my father came home saying he had found this ring lying on the street. After that things began to go downhill for us. Not terribly, but it was hard to deal with it." Katya trailed off thinking about the most recent disaster her family was going through. The family misfortune had finally, after many years of dread, reached out to a non-family victim. And it gave her Cancer.

"Katya I'm sorry how did it happen?" Estel asked sympathetically. Katya hesitated. "I understand if you don't what to talk about it. I know... how you must feel." "No it is okay. I just have never talked about it to any one other than my sister, Vera. A car hit my mother. Some idiot spun out and hit her. Dad was at work when we got the call." Estel's face showed a mixture of shock, concern, sympathy, and confusion. "What is a car?" He asked. Katya smiled. "A car is a big metal object that is used for transportation. It is hard to explain but the closest thing I believe you know of is a wagon. But it has a hood on it to keep you dry and it runs on its own. There are no horses or cows pulling it. Estel laughed merrily. "What other things are you ahead of us on?" he asked. And so they continued on late in to the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Katya I'm glad you made it to breakfast. I hear Ar...Estel kept you late." Elladan said with a quick glance in Aragorn's direction that implied you-are-very-naughty. Katya laughed. " Yes we did talk for a long time but if any thing I kept Estel up." Elladan looked up from his work on shoveling food on to Katya's plate. "Actually the reason I am as glad as I am to see you is because I wanted to talk to you myself. I think it is rather important." Katya looked puzzled at this, but she let it go. "Alright. Where would you like to meet me?" Elladan hesitated. Then caught Estel's eye. He nodded and turned back to Katya. "Estel will show you where to go." He then looked up at one of the great clocks and sighed. "Alas. I must go now but I will meet you before the fifth hour of the sun has passed." Elladan said. "Farwell.

"Katya there are many things that have been hidden from your view. But we now hope to come clean with everything. EVERYTHING" Elladan said with a warning glance at Estel. Elladan had no way of knowing that the word 'everything' was being exaggerated to this man's daughter at the very same moment (A/N see chapter seven when Magha was begging her nurse to let her go to Eowyn's house). Estel bowed his head guiltily and stood up. "Um...Katya...My name...is not...Estel." Katya stared at him in disbelief. "You must understand that I have seen a lot of traps making it dangerous for me to tell my true name before knowing how much I can trust you." "My true name is Aragorn." He added seeing her inpatient look. "Aragorn. Did you tell me the truth about everything else?" Aragorn hesitated thinking. "Yes I did. I have not told you everything about myself but everything I have told you is true. " Elladan took a deep breath. It was now time to start telling his knowledge. " Katya your ring is strange to me. I know of a ring that is gold but not silver. So I must ask you to do something that could be risking a lot, but nonetheless I must ask you to do it. Remember you do not have to grant it. Katya will you put your ring on?" Katya took a deep breath. _What did Est...Aragorn say about this when he saw me with it on? He was pretty angry. _She recalled. She risked a glance at Aragorn. He showed no sign but he was watching her intently. "Okay," Katya said at last. She immediately regretted her decision. It seemed that though Elladan breathed a sigh of relief Aragorn seemed dismal at the thought. Elladan watched as Katya pulled the silver ring out of her pocket and after a moment of hesitation, slipped it on her finger. In an instant she was gone and Aragorn was out of his seat ready to fight the Ring from her. But just as quickly as it went on the Ring was off her finger and Katya was again visible. And Elladan let his breath free. "This ring has the same qualities of what I feared this was a remaking of. Which is bad news." Elladan said with his head down trying to keep thinking. It was no easy; his mind was in turmoil. "Katya. This ring if it is what I think it is. Then you carry a ring that is very, very evil and dangerous. It will do you no good to keep it. Only bad." Elladan said. Aragorn saw the look on Katya's face and could tell she was fighting her tears. "Katya." He started. "I know that you don't want to give this up but Elladan is right. This ring is the hand to destruction and you could easily become its wielder." Aragorn said. Then thought for a moment. "But lo! Perhaps I have found another answer! I have found these books in your library Elladan. I have not managed to translate them but Elrond could I'm sure which means either you, Elrohir, or Arwen can translate them. And I have not heard Arwen speak of it. Please say you are able?" Aragorn said. Katya was curious as to who Arwen was. Elladan took the books that Aragorn had in his hand. And looked at them carefully. "What language is this? Perhaps some sort of Numenorean? Of course! Maybe Black Speech! Let me see. No" Elladan muttered to himself like this and scanned the books for nearly a half hour. "I have never seen these books in all my life. Alas, I cannot translate them either. Probably my brother was the one." Elladan sighed full heartedly. Katya had been wondering about these people that Elladan and Aragorn kept mentioning. They seemed to be talking about Elladan's brother, father, and sister yet she had seen no one that Elladan treated with love besides Aragorn. Then it suddenly hit her. Most likely they had been killed. "Elladan. I'm...I'm sorry." Elladan looked at her puzzled "What so you mean Katya?" It was Katya's turn to look puzzled. "About your family. I mean what happened you know" Aragorn laughed suddenly. When all he got in return was blank stares from both Katya and Elladan he decided to explain himself and his realization. "Katya thinks that your family is dead Elladan." Then Elladan understood. He too laughed. "No Katya. My father and brother went to a place called the Grey Havens. Two years before that my sister got married and left to live where her husband was residing. And many years before that my mother also left to the Grey Havens. The Grey Havens is a place that the Elves go when they tire of the Middle-Earth." Elladan said sounding very tired himself.

"Anyway. If luck is with us we will find some one or something that will tell us how to get rid of this Ring. If that is what you want. We can't force you to do something that is against your will." "Yes I would much prefer a Ring like this to be unmade and never to see it again. " Good. This ring has a power in it to attract you and bind you. I'm am surprised to see that you are still speaking free of it's will." Aragorn said. He then looked thoughtful. "It may help us find information about this because Elladan and I have something we should be doing right now but there were other things that we had to get into." Katya knew that he was talking about her. "What is this mission?" She asked. She really did not want to be separated from these people who had become her friends. Aragorn sighed. "Elladan's sister has been captured. We are going to try and save her." Aragorn said. Then he smiled at the sad and begging face Katya was wearing. "We do need another companion. We never really got one. I suppose one of Elro...Elladan's household could go with us" He trailed off. "Well. I suppose I could go with you if you can't find anyone else." Katya said shyly. Aragorn's smile broadened. Then he looked at Elladan with hope filling his eyes. Elladan nodded his head. Katya smiled but inside she shook her head. Her first adventure began here.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Oh dear Valar! All four of them at once!" Eldarion could hear someone exclaiming from inside. Their presence was probably somewhat a surprise. Very little could escape the eyes of both Eowyn and Faramir but the fact that they all were hereÉ that was a different matter completely.

"Faramir! Answer the door please! Tell them that I will be able to meet them in a moment!" Eldarion grinned. He loved these people. And it was rare to hear the tough Eowyn so panicky. His heart leapt with excitement as the door swung open. Faramir smiled warmly when he saw them. "Come in. I suppose that I don't have to tell you that Eowyn will be here in a moment." He said. Eldarion shook his head. "I heard it from her." Faramir nodded.

"So how are things in Minas Tirith?" He asked the anxiety showing through however he tried to hide it with friendliness. Eldarion scowled. "Not well. I'm sure Aunt Eowyn would like to hear it to though. And that Davanha would like to be the one to tell you.

"Tell him what. And what did I miss?" Eowyn said. Davanha looked at the four children and decided to take over the talking. "You might want to sit down. It is quite a long story." She said. Eowyn abruptly sat down.

"Well, about five weeks ago orcs arrived near here in Ithilien, but you probably knew that. Anyway, about a week after the Queen Arwen left to Lorien to visit The Lord of the Wood, Celeborn; we got the word three days later she had been attacked." Davanha grimaced at the knowledge of what the Lady Eowyn's reaction would be before continuing. "The King left immediately in search of her. That was four weeks ago and now we still had not heard from anyone when a whole army of orcs came tromping in to Minas Tirith. We fought them off as we could but there still are Orcs to be fought and it's no longer safe there. I had to bring Eldarion, Maghadia, Tinuviel, and Althelea here, it is the only safe place you know.

"And I am too far away to help! I must travel to Minas Tirith now! I need to pack my things right now! I'm sorry I will be right back." Eowyn half exclaimed half shouted. Before she could get up however, Faramir grabbed her arm. "Eowyn remember you gave up swordsmanship?" He said gently. Eowyn gave up trying to fight free from his grip. She sat and fumed for a few minutes.

"Anyways, I am sure you're very tired. Maybe Eo...no I take your bags to your rooms. You can find them yourself I believe?" He said with smile. Faramir always teased Eldarion because one time he could not remember where the room was that he had always stayed in previously. Eldarion scowled but his face showed that he was trying to fight a smile. Finally he gave in. Then all four of the children ran off to their rooms to find what gift Eowyn and Faramir had left them. While Davanha walked calmly towards her room. Faramir sighed and picked up the guest's things and strode off to put them away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

Katya stood next to Aragorn while they waited for Elladan, as she experienced her last sights of Rivendell. It really was a breathtaking sort of place. It had a glorious view and was built right next to a fascinating waterfall that only made it more beautiful. But in Katya's opinion the waterfall was only an inspiration to those who built the statues and architecture around it. But it stayed with a simple humble look the throughout. "Beautiful is it not?" Aragorn said. "Yes lovely." "I grew up here. I lived here over half my life." Katya raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you Elladan's brother?" Aragorn shook his head. "No. But I was raised by his father." "What happened to your parents?" Aragorn's face hardened. Elladan thought that he could feel no pain but he was wrong. Aragorn had been working on ignoring fear, anger, and sorrow until nobody was around but sometimes it was almost too difficult. "Nothing. They just...they just died a long time ago." Katya's face showed pure sympathy making Aragorn's face soften in response. Just then Elladan came bounding out the door. "Are you ready to go?" Elladan asked at the same time as Aragorn asked him. Aragorn then laughed. "You almost made it sound like we were the ones taking so long and you were waiting on us." Then Elladan laughed as well. "Well then let us be on our way.

_Vera was crying when she got off the phone. Katya wondered what could have happened. **Halt is it Ver-ver? **__She asked. **What is appening? Dis Da doing to be ate again? **_(Translation from Baby-Language=What is it Vera? What is happening? Is Dad going to be late again?)_ Vera gave a small smile to her four-year-old sister that was her responsibility. **No Katya. Dad won't be late tonight. Dad is coming home early. Ok. Katya**__. Vera began, trying to keep own emotions under control. **Mommy. You know mommy. Well mommy is...was...she...she was hit by a car. It happened about three hours ago. She is in the hospital now. They...they...they think she will die. I'm sorry I could not break it to you any other way. **__Katya's eyes filled with tears. **Do neen Mommy is doing to...d...d...die? (**_You mean Mommy is going to die?) _Vera nodded. She then reached down and hugged Katya, She cried in to her shoulder as Katya cried in to Vera's shoulder. They were still in this position with no sign of slowing their tears, when their father came home._

_ **Vera! Katya! I'm Home! **__They heard their father call out. They came down the stairs with tears still in their eyes.** Is your mother ho... Katya, what is wrong? **__He said confused. He bent down to her eye level. **Mommy...Mommy...she's**__ Katya looked pleadingly at Vera. Vera then decided to explain. **Mom was hit...she was hit by a car, about five hours ago. The hospital said that they could not find your number and that when you got home for us to tell you. **__Fandof, their father looked aghast. **But...but...how could this h...happen?**__ He choked.** Come. Let us go to the hospital now. **__He said after several minutes of sitting in silence. _

_ **Katya. I found this on the sidewalk this afternoon when I was going to lunch. I thought that you might like it. **__Katya took the thing that her father had been holding out to her. It was a simple silver band with strange writing on it that looked liked Chinese. **Oh tank u Da! I hoov it! **__(_Oh thank you dad! I love it!)_ Fandof chuckled. **Your welcome Katya**_**. **And from that day, life was unkind to them. For this was a ring full of evil, and wanted to get back to its master. It would do anything to cause misfortune


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

The journey itself was almost completely uneventful. Katya, Elladan, and Aragorn traveled all the way to the Misty Mountains before anything serious happened.

The journey was difficult for Katya. Aragorn and Elladan tried to go slow and be understanding to her but there was no denying the fact that she held them back.

Then they came to the Misty Mountains. When Katya saw them she stood in shock for several minutes. Aragorn came up behind her. "Beautiful aren't they? They're quite a climb too. Do you think that you are up to it?" he asked. Katya took a deep breath and studied the mountains before nodding. What choice did she have? Even if there were another way, she would not hinder them and make them go that way. After all, if the other way was quicker why did they intend on going this way in the first place?

Aragorn then nodded at Elladan who was standing a little ways off, also looking at the mountains in awe.

"So, have you been in these mountains before?" Katya called struggling to keep from thinking about the snow, ice, and deathly wind biting into her skin. Aragorn and Elladan did not respond. They apparently had not heard her. Katya shook her head. _Why oh why did I have to agree to go though these gods cursed mountains? _She silently asked herself. Then she muttered a curse word under her breath. Then she shook her head again in awe. She had rarely if ever used a cursed word in all her sixteen years. She then stumbled. It was quite clear that Aragorn and Elladan had been though these mountains before as they hardly stumbled. "Katya are you" The rest of Aragorn's sentence was drowned out by a very strong gust of wind. Aragorn then came down the mountain to where she was. He lifted her up into his arms and began to carry her up the mountain. She began to shout unheard protests. Though she stopped when she saw that it was getting her nowhere. Aragorn then said or rather screamed in her ear. "Do you see that rock up there? Can you live with this just until we get there?" Evidently he had heard her. Katya was so cold; she could only nod clumsily in response.

When they reached the rock Elladan was already there. "How did you get" Katya started to say but Elladan interrupted. "Elves are much faster than humans. We can run over snow while hardly leaving an imprint." Katya looked enviously at him. He just smiled innocently. Katya then shivered under her coat and share of the blankets that Aragorn had brought. "Here." Elladan offered her his blankets. "No. You need them just as much as I do." She shoved the blankets back towards him. He just laughed and gave her an I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know look. "Another fantastic trait of elves is that we can't feel much heat or cold." Katya then gave a look that would kill if it could. She glared at him evilly, before turning to take comfort in another human, such as Aragorn.

Katya could not feel anything when she awoke. She could see shadows looming around her. She could hear them talking in low gnarled voices. Had the creatures from her dreams returned? Her brow creased in concentration as she tried to make sense of it all. She slowly remembered something about getting yanked off the ground back at home. Did this mean she wasn't home anymore? Yes. She could remember that she was captured by...orcs, yes that was it. Then she had got free didn't she? Maybe they found her and they killed...was there someone with her? She couldn't remember anything! What was going to happen to her? Was she going to die? Who were the people above her? It was then that she realized that she could hardly see. Suddenly it did not seem important anymore. So she would die. What did it matter? All she wanted was rest, away from the nightmares that haunted her reality. Somewhere she vaguely recognized that some one was saying her name. She thought for a moment about responding, before all memory and thought faded in to unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

Katya had been asleep for six hours now. After a short talk between Aragorn and Katya, she had become sleepy and decided that she would finish waiting out the storm in the warm blankets of sleep. Now the storm was dying off and Aragorn was pondering about whether or not he should wake her. Elladan had left to see if he thought that Katya could make it though the gift that the storm had left them. Aragorn was quite sure though that she could not make it much farther. Suddenly he saw Katya stir. He was relived. "Katya? How are you feeling? Katya?" He noticed that Katya did not seem able to hear him. She looked very pale. She glanced up at him but her eyes did not see him. Aragorn could see that her eyes were heavily clouded with a fever. "Oh Valar curse. What are we going to do now?" He said to the heavens. Katya's eyes began to close. She slowly was fading into darkness. Aragorn called out to her. "Katya! Can you hear me? Katya! You can not die!' He could see that she was passing into a realm he had never dared to cross into. "Elladan! We must go on! Elladan!" He hoped that Elladan could hear him from down the mountain. Sure enough, Elladan came up the slope five minutes later. "Elladan. It's Katya. Se had a horrible fever and we must get her to Lorien now." "As you say but how shall we get her there?" Elladan inquired. Aragorn had not thought about this. After a moment of hesitation he answered confidently. "I shall carry her tied onto my back." Elladan shook his head. "What would my sister do if she found out about this?" Aragorn smiled. "Unless you betray me to her, we will never know will we?" With that Aragorn began to construct a sling in which he would fasten Katya to his back.

"My Lord." Aragorn said to the Lord Celeborn. "Aragorn son of Arathorn! It had been long since you have walked past the fair borders of Lorien. Please tell me the news of my granddaughter." Celeborn said in response. "All shall be told in a matter of time but for now I am in dire need of your healing. I travel with Elladan, but with us comes a girl. When we traveled though the Misty Mountains...I'm afraid she didn't quite make it. She has an extremely high fever and every second she goes a little father in her dreams. I don't suppose I need to tell you where her dreams are leading" Celeborn then wished that he were as great as his wife. She could have taken care of the child in blink of an eye without even looking at her. And in many cases did. "Let me see her and I will see what I can do." Aragorn nodded solemnly before stepping outside and taking Katya from Elladan and Haldir. "Here my Lord is Katya Leonesky.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

She was falling deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. She couldn't stop herself. Come to thinking about it, she didn't **_want_** to stop herself. She was just floating down, occasionally landing gently in a field of green grass. Though there were a few times when she would have nightmare. But every dream that came always left her falling down some more. Then after a long time of falling she began to wonder vaguely if she was going to have any more dreams. For they seemed like dreams and this was the real world. Suddenly she landed again. This time in murky brown swamp. There in front of her stood a great robed man. He held a heavy sword in his hands. She couldn't make out his features because of the cloak but something deep inside the part of her mind that had traveled with her told her that this man meant her no good.

_Who are you?_ She asked knowing that she had merely thought the question and that this stranger would not be able to respond. But strangely, only then did it seem to notice her. It slowly lowered its sword and then let it rest with the tip at her chin. Katya's breath had gone very shallow. _What does it matter if I die? I have no one anymore. I can't get home and if I did then destruction would continue to haunt me till I die so why wait for the day when I have the perfect chance right now? And besides, who would care if I live or die? Vera and Dad are back home and they probably think I'm already dead. And I have nobody here. _A slight memory touched her mind as if maybe there was someone who cared about her...but then it was gone.

The tip of the sword pressed at her chin, reminding her of the trouble that was at present. Should she even try to escape? Maybe there was a reason and she just could not find it. Maybe that was possible but why waste her energy on someone she couldn't remember?

The sword had begun to draw a slight bit of blood. It didn't matter what she decided; it was too late. Or so she thought. Just as she had finally lost all hope, a radiant light appeared all around her and every thing. She feel, hear, taste, smell, as well as see this light. It was glorious. The robed man fell from her side, whatever happened to next was beyond Katya's range of sight. Actually, Katya could see hardly anything in this light. Then out of the light stepped three people. As the light dimmed, Katya looked around her and saw no sign of the man. _Thank you._ She thought_._ She then began to examine the people in front of her. They all three held there hands aloft in the air. One was a man with long white hair. He was wearing a long white robe and leaned a gnarled staff. On his hand he wore a gold ring with a flaming red stone on it. The second had dark hair and he reminded her of someone. He wore a silver robe with silver, gold, and blue embroidery. On his finger rested a gold band with a blue stone that shone with power. The third, however, was the one who interested Katya the most. It was a woman and she had long gold hair. She was clad in pure white with the exception of a gold circlet on her head that was in the shape of intertwined leaves, a similar belt that loosely clung to her waist, and a silver ring on her finger that had a white gem on it that was like a flickering star.

_My Lady and Lords, tell me what brings you here? **Katya you are in great need of healing. You do not know who we are and you dearly wish to but we cannot tell you. **_The woman said.**_ But I can tell you a few things as we work_****. **And as she said this her eyes were kind_.** You are ill Katya. And we, the three elvish Ringbearers are going to try and help you. I cannot tell you our names but I believe you know someone that can. You just don't remember that he exists. **_Then they came over to her and put her dreaming mind to sleep.

_ In her dream over dream, Katya saw many strange things. Many people came to her and spoke to her. They also showed her parts of their history._

_ The first to do this was a creature that was strange to her. _

_ "Hi." Katya spun around. There in front of her was a short little man. Actually, he looked more like a little boy. "Who are you? What are you? What do you want from me?" He just laughed. It was a cheerful laugh and full of surprises. "My name is Frodo Baggins and I am a Hobbit. I just wanted to wish you good luck. And also to tell you that your journey must succeed. If you leave your path, if you start letting yourself care about that thing which you carry then danger beyond your imagination shall befall. I will speak no more about it. Farewell!" then flying past her came brief moments in which she saw bits and pieces of Frodo's past._

_ Many more came and went. A woman named Celebrian, a man who's name she recognized as someone was named Elrohir, and many more. Katya noticed that they all seemed to be elves except the one Hobbit._

_ Finally there was silence for some time. Then she saw floating towards her a young man. He looked to be not much older than she was. He looked strangely familiar. He came nearer and said not a word. She realized that he must be a vision. Then when he almost right in front of her, she saw quite clearly who he looked like. "Aragorn?" And he was gone._

"Katya? Katya? Dear Valar! She's awake! She must have come! It must have been Galadriel!" Katya looked at the man who was talking and realized that she was not asleep. The man in front of her was tall and wore blond hair long. He reminded her of the woman in her dreams. "ExÉexcuse me." She stuttered. He looked down at her expectantly. "UmÉwho are you andÉwhere am I?" The man looked away from her. He nodded. "My name is Celeborn and you are in Lothlorien. All will be explained when you are better." _Why does it always seem like I must wait for every thing that I want explained? _Katya wondered. Now though there are some people who I think would like to see you and I am sure you would like to see in return." Katya turned to where Celeborn was indicating. There, running up to her was Elladan, Aragorn, and some one she did not recognize. "Estel! Elladan!" She cried out joyously. She was very happy to see them. After a few minutes Celeborn and the other elf whose name she found out from Aragorn was Haldir left them to talk.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Katya, Aragorn, and Elladan set out from Lothlorien twelve days later. Haldir and Celeborn both had offered to go with them but Aragorn had told them what they already knew. Lorien needed them both here. He sensed danger was coming nearer as much as they did.

Aragorn now lead the group. He seemed to know these lands near to heart. He led them around the big cities so that they avoided lingering.

They traveled though a land called Rohan that was somewhat dessert-like before they came to a country called Gondor. When Katya heard this she immediately recognized the name. "Elladan. Didn't you say something about Gondor? When I first met you?" Elladan laughed at the memory. "Yes. Yes and you thought I said Condor." He recalled making Katya blush. "Yes Gondor is one of the greatest countries of the Middle-Earth. Many hundreds of years ago the King of Gondor disappeared and probably died. But eighteen years ago, a new king came and he has ruled Gondor ever since then." Katya nodded. "What is the king called?" Elladan glanced at Aragorn who then jumped in to the discussion. "Elessar." He said. Katya frowned. She had a odd feeling that Aragorn and Elladan were hiding something from her. again.

With Aragorn's help the company traveled from the border all the way to the land that Aragorn called Ithilien by nightfall.

"We will stop here tonight." Aragorn said looking around. "Sorry. No fire tonight." He added. Katya and Elladan groaned. "But" They started. "Hush. No it is too dangerous. There was no changing his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

He could hear a voice speaking. "We will stop here tonight," it said. "Sorry no fire." It added. Then other voices groaned and started to complain. But the first quieted them. "Hush. No, it is too dangerous." It said. He began to feel excited. His family and friends would be so proud if he could catch these intruders. All he had to do was wait and be a little later that he had anticipated.

He waited and listened as he heard them eat their supper. Then they discussed their plans. He couldn't catch what they were saying but he was almost positive he caught the words. 'Faramir and Eowyn.' So they were planning on attacking his friends' home. But if everything went as he planed, then they would not live that long.

Finally they were asleep. Or so he thought.

He lightly and silently leaped down from the tree that he had been sitting in. as he did, he silently thanked the Valar for his mother's elvish lightness that he had inheirited, and his father's lessons.

As he crept nearer he readied his hunting bow. He hesitated, for he thought that he had seen movement. But it was gone. Soon he was in shooting range of the intruders' campground. He raised his bow and aimed for the nearest blanket-covered lump. He was about to release the arrow when he felt someone grab hold of his arm. Then a very familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Now what if that had been me?" The voice asked he spun around to find himself face to face with Aragorn. "Father?

Katya could have sworn that someone was near by that was not Aragorn and Elladan. She woke and sat bolt right up. She looked around and noticed that Aragorn was nowhere in the camp sight. "Estel?" She whispered. "Over here. It's okay. Just someone was trying to shoot us in our sleep." Fear gripped Katya as she made her way over to where she had heard Aragorn's voice.

What she made her nearly swoon. It was the man from her dream. The one that she had called Aragorn. Then she realized why. They looked very similar. "Who...Who" "This is Eldarion. He is my son." There was a thick silence for a few minutes as Katya stared at Aragorn in shock, Eldarion stared at Katya, and Aragorn went back and forth from returning Katya's gaze and watching his son interestedly. Then Katya came up with a question. "If Elves are so great then why did you wake up instead of Elladan?" At the name of Elladan Eldarion broke his gaze and looked over at the camp. Aragorn smiled. "I woke because I was never asleep. Elladan didn't because for an Elf he is somewhat dimwitted." (A/N I love Elladan and Elrohir but they just seem to be not as sharp with their senses as someone like Elrond) Eldarion and Katya smiled at this. Aragorn suddenly looked very thoughtful. Then he nodded and smiled in a way that implied I-know-something-you-don't and completely bewildered both Katya and Eldarion.

Finally Aragorn sighed and asked. "Eldarion. Are you staying with Faramir and Eowyn?" Eldarion nodded. "And am I correct in assuming that they gave you permission to go out roaming in the middle of the night?" He asked knowing very well what the answer would be. Eldarion shook his head sheepishly. Aragorn sighed again. "Okay. You go and try to wake Elladan up." He said looking at Katya. "I'll get our packs together. Eldarion you stay here and don't move" He looked like he was about to add something but changed his mind. "Try to hurry. Faramir and Eowyn are probably panicking." He winced at the thought of Eowyn in panic. He had never experienced it but Arwen had told him of how Eowyn acted when she was preparing for her wedding to Faramir and this had to be worse. Then he remembered what he had experienced from Faramir and decided that the wince went for both of them.

Then suddenly he heard a call from what he estimated to be two miles off. "Eldarion!" the voice cried. "Come. We best not keep them waiting." He said to Katya, Eldarion who was only half listening, and Elladan who was only half awake.

After a couple of hours of walking they came across tracks. The rest of the search was easy. They could see lights moving ahead within fifteen minutes after finding the tracks. Four minutes later they could vaguely make out how the people looked. Then finally they were within hearing distance. Aragorn seemed hesitant to call out. But when Eldarion asked him he just shrugged and called out to them. "Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir please wait for us. I think we have something that you are looking for." Eowyn and Faramir stopped and waited. As they neared Aragorn's fears were confirmed. There were not two people standing and waiting. There were six.

Finally the two parties came together. "Who are you and do you have Eldarion. And if so, then what do you want from him. Eowyn stated it more than asked it. Katya could see a small grin forming on Aragorn's lips. It was too dark for them to see each other clearly. "Eowyn. Do you not know me? It is I, Aragorn." "Aragorn? Truly? Is Arwen with you? Do you have Eldarion? Who else is with you? Are you all right? Why are you here?" Aragorn chuckled at the sound of his friend who was quite clearly Faramir. "Yes Aragorn. And yes truly. No she is not. Yes Eldarion is here and we're lucky to be here. With me is Elladan. Also, a girl who is not from Middle-Earth and I will explain later. We were crossing though Ithilien in order to get to Mordor where we think Arwen is. Now that is enough to go on with. We came to you to return Eldarion to your charge." The woman who Katya believed to be Eowyn appeared to nod. She seemed to whisper to the man that Aragorn had addressed as Faramir for a couple of minutes before nodding again and clearing her throat. "I believe that you truly are Aragorn. And so Faramir and I would be very honored indeed if the three of you would stay for the night." Katya gapped. Was there ever a question that they weren't who they said they were? _I guess that I must not pay enough attention. If I were in that position I wouldn't even think about that._ She thought ruefully. But she just sighed the thought away and followed the rest wherever they were going.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The house of Eowyn and Faramir (Katya finally figured out that they were married) was very nice. It lay in the heart of the forest about a quarter mile away from the main village of Ithilien. It looked like a rather small house on the outside but it was really not at all too small for the large number of people there. Right now, up to Aragorn's knowledge; there were six people staying there. But he also knew that there were four more unknown people walking with him. What he didn't know was that there were five more people awaiting their return.

The porch light was nearly burnt out by the time they got there. Making it another several minutes before they all could properly see one another.

When Aragorn could finally see the extra five people he cried out in surprise. "Oh dear Valar! What is it that brings you to Ithilien Davanha? And Magha, who only comes here if she has a reason. And Tinuviel, who doesn't go anywhere without a reason. And Althelea" If Aragorn was intending on saying something else he decided against it probably because of the look that the girl was giving him

Katya was taking this whole time to study each of these people one at a time. First she watch the woman that Aragorn had called Eowyn. She had long blond hair that fell almost to her waist. She looked strong and lithe.

Faramir looked like a typical man of Middle-Earth. His raven hair just lightly brushing his shoulders. But there was something different about him. He seemed almost to be able to read her mind, feel her heart, and look right on into her soul. But yet his eyes were filled with compassion, understanding, and pity.

There was a woman standing next to Aragorn whispering to him in a rushed sort of way. It occurred to Katya that since Aragorn had a son, he probably had a wife. And this very well could be her.

Then came the girl who had glared at Aragorn so harshly. She was a beautiful girl when she wasn't glaring. Having long brown hair that was cut just below her shoulders. She gave the implication that she loved mischief. She looked to be the oldest of the three girls.

The second looked to be her sister. This girl also had dark hair, but hers was much darker. Nearly black it hung almost to her knees when it was down. Like it was now. Katya could tell that she typically had to bind it up.

Finally the third girl of the three apparent sisters. This girl was clearly the youngest. Katya guessed about six. She had dark brown hair that came just below her earlobes. She had a very sweet face but as Katya continued to watch her she began to notice that this girl was probably even more destructive than both of her sisters put together.

Finally the only one left was the boy. Aragorn's son. She didn't look at him for very long because as soon as she glanced at him she realized that he had already been watching her. He had so much curiosity in those eyes. In Aragorn's eyes.

Katya couldn't take it any longer. She had to get outside. She cleared her throat. And began to talk so softly that no one hear her except Eldarion. "I'm...I'm sorry...but I think I just need some fresh air. D...Do you mind?" Eldarion whispered to her. "It's okay. I'll tell them. You can go. Just be careful. You can easily get lost in the woods if you do not know your way." Katya forced herself to smile. "Thank you." She muttered under her breath. He smiled back at her. He had a very calm and sweet smile.

Katya wandered over to the fence. She leaned on it and sighed. It was not like she was jealous, just...surprised. That was all. She had never liked Aragorn in that way, but still to think of him married and with a son that could not be much younger than her!

She didn't know how long she stood there but it must have been long enough that people began to worry. And unfortunately they decided that Eldarion would be a good person to send for company.

She heard someone clear his throat. She started. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He said. She turned and saw Eldarion standing there. "I...I know that you...you wanted to be alone but father said that I should come find you. He says...he says that you are not from here. I mean you...you aren't from Middle-Earth. I'm sorry I didn't mean to gab." Katya couldn't help but laugh. He might be Aragorn's son, but he was much more merry. "It's okay. I guess I am not from here but I like this a lot better than were I come from." She wasn't just being polite she realized. She truly did like the Middle-Earth better.

"So. Um...Tell Me about your family." Katya said struggling for something to say. "Well you know my father. And you probably heard of my mother from him" "No I didn't." Katya interrupted. "Then what did he tell you that you were doing?" "Going to find Elladan's sister." Eldarion laughed at that. "Yes you were doing that but you see, Elladan is my uncle. He and Father are brothers-in-law." Katya gaped at him. "Um...anyway...go ahead." She mumbled. "Well she is an elf. Daughter of Elrond, the former Lord of Rivendell. Except now it is Elladan because Elrond went to the Gray Havens... have they told you about the Gray Havens?" Katya nodded. "Well Celebrian -that's mom's mom- well she went to the Gray Havens and so Elrond- that is mom's dad- he stayed in Middle-Earth for a while. But then he left with my uncle Elrohir. But Elladan and mom stayed. Mom married dad and Elladan became the Lord of Rivendell." What about your dad's family?" Katya asked. "Oh them, well I don't know much because they died a long time ago. You see his dad died when he was two and though his mother lived very long she died thirty years ago." Katya looked up startled. "Then your father must have been very young." "No actually he was seventy-six." Eldarion said thoughtfully. Then he caught Katya's disbelieving look and laughed. "Father is one of the Dúnedain." He said simply as if it explained everything. Then noticing that she still hadn't gotten it he explained more carefully." I'm sorry. I forgot that you are not from here. A Dùnadan is a mortal who has been favored by the Valar and is given an especially long life. For an example, my dad is one-hundred-and-five. And he has quite a life left ahead of him." Katya stared at him in shock. "Okay...um...so does that mean that you will live for a long time?" Eldarion shrugged. "I guess. I might live forever but it isn't likely since I've turned out more Man than Elf...I don't want to.' "Why? Wouldn't everybody?" Katya asked. Eldarion shrugged again. "Probably. It's just...do you want to live long after your mother?" Apparently this was the wrong thing to say. Katya stiffened immediately. "For your information," she said coldly. "Not everyone is as lucky as you to have such long lived parents. My mother died when I was four." And with that she got up and went inside. Eldarion stayed for a few minutes before also getting up and following Katya inside.

When he got in he found that everyone had already gone to bed. He wondered where Katya was staying and how she found it. But he decided to worry about that in the morning.

He set foot on the first step and sighed. He knew this house so well that he didn't need a lantern, but now he was thinking about going back for one. But by the time he decided he'd better he was over halfway up the steps.

"It isn't wise to go without light. Who knows? You might fall down the stairs and we wouldn't know until tomorrow. A voice whispered. "Are you saying that I can't take care of myself Father?" Eldarion asked angrily. "No of course not." Aragorn hesitated to light a lantern and took the chance to pose his question. "So what happened? With Katya?" He said once the light was lit. Eldarion looked at his father puzzled. Aragorn sighed exasperated. "don't give me that look. What happened with Katya?" "Well um..." Eldarion said trying to remember everything. "Well...she asked me about my family and so I told her that it was mom who we were trying to find. She seemed to have missed that fact in the past. Didn't remember you telling her..." Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Eldarion. Your greatest talent is turning the conversation from what you did to someone else. Yes I know I didn't tell her that. It just didn't seem important. Now back to you and her." Eldarion didn't like the implication that came when his father worded it that way, but there really wasn't much he could do so he let it go. "Okay well um...let's see...um...I think that she" He fake yawned. "I don't know I can't think straight right now. _Yawn_ can I talk to you in the morning? It's just so late. I'm so tired_Yawn" _"Well, even though it is only nine and you usually refuse to go to bed at one, yes you may." Aragorn shook his head and blew out the Lantern in order to hide his grin. This could be bad and that was why Eldarion didn't want to tell him, but it could also be good. It could be very good.


End file.
